The City of Love
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Lo conocí en un viaje de negocios… y ya no lo puedo olvidar [Yaoi] [ZeoOli]


**The City of Love**

**Titulo:** The City of Love (La ciudad del amor)

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, AU y Romance

**Notas:** Este… primero que nada advierto que es pareja rara ¿Ok? Pero este fic se creo para regalarselo a alguien, a quien me considera una gran escritora (aunque no lo soy u.u) y le gustan muchos mis fics jeje, en fin espero les guste y que no se olviden de dejar su review aunque esto sea una pareja rara xD

**Dedicatoria:** Para ti SakuraAtenea n.n ¡Espero te encante este fic! No es mi mejor obra, pero que no se diga que no lo intente, te lo doy con mucho cariño n.n

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío, si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Lo conocí en un viaje de negocios… y ya no lo puedo olvidar [Yaoi [ZeoOli

**The City of Love**

¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! Hace tan solo unas cuentas semanas que volví de mi viaje a Francia. Tenía que acompañar a mi padre a uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios, según el para que yo aprendiese como manejar ese tipo de situaciones para cuando yo herede la compañía. Pero no es eso lo importante.

Es más bien el hecho de que en una de las tantas juntas de mi padre, yo me salí sin su consentimiento. Juro que si escuchaba a otro empresario presumirme su Rolex de oro con diamantes incrustados, lo arrojaba por la ventana o yo me arrojaba, lo que sucediese primero.

Como sea… una vez más me estoy desviando de lo que realmente no puede salir de mi cabeza y seguramente ustedes han de estar artos por ello. De acuerdo les diré, como me fugue sin el consentimiento de mi padre me fui a dar una vuelta por toda Francia, la famosa "_Ciudad del amor_".

Debo confesar que yo no creía en eso. Nunca tuve mucha suerte en el amor, por lo que no le tomaba bastante importancia a ese tema. El punto en si es que... cuando camine rumbo hacía cualquier parte. Choque contra un chico de cabellos verdes más brillantes que los míos.

Fue ahí donde lo conocí a él…

**xX Flash Back Xx**

_-¡Oye! –Me grito de una manera algo… ¿Grosera? –Deberías fijarte por donde vas –_

_-Eso hacía –Le conteste lo más tranquilamente que pude. No era buena idea iniciar una discusión internacional –Fuiste tú quien no se fijo –Me defendí._

_-¿Me estas llamando mentiros? –Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y me miraban fijamente._

_-Tu lo dijiste no yo –Me cruce de brazos. Algo en su mirada me ponía nervioso. _

_Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Yo no hablaba nada de nada de francés ¿Cómo rayos me podía comunicar con un francés si lo único que hablo es japonés? Y la respuesta me cayó como balde de agua fría. _

_-N-No es cierto… -Murmure accidentalmente, el peliverde se me quedo mirando._

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto expectante._

_-T-Tú hablas japonés –Afirme señalándolo con el dedo._

_-¿De verdad? –Pregunto sarcásticamente –No lo había notado –Este chico tiene un ego muy grande, Fruncí el ceño._

_-Perdóneme "señor se me hace común que la gente de Francia hable japonés" porque yo no lo supiera –Continuaba mirándole despectivamente._

_-Mi nombre es Oliver Boringer –Se presento ante mí. No tuve de otra más que hacer lo mismo, pues yo no soy ningún grosero. _

_-Zeo Zagart –Y estreche su mano._

**xX ****Fin del Flash Back Xx**

Fue desde aquel día que nos comenzamos a frecuentar. La mayor parte del tiempo no congeniábamos bien y se debía a nuestras enormes diferencias. El era multimillonario, yo apenas rico. El era muy ególatra, yo apenas y poseía orgullo. Y sin siquiera saber porque, termine enamorándome de él.

Me volví alguien cuya única razón existente en el mundo era vivir por aquel que "amas". Pero no, no creía en el amor, porque en tan siquiera unos cuantos días mi concepto de aquello cambio drásticamente.

Y quise hacerle caso a ese sentimiento. Un día de nuestras tantas reuniones en el parque, me propuse a decírselo, todavía no sabía exactamente como se lo diría, ni como lo tomaría.

¿Me rechazaría? ¿Nuestra nueva amistad se rompería? ¿Acaso el gustara igual de mí?

Muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza. Creo que incluso estuvo apunto de darme migraña… de acuerdo exagere. Pero igual mi cabeza no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

**Xx Flash Back Xx**

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí Zeo? –Me cuestiono mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la fuente._

_-Oliver –Le llame seriamente, el me voltio a ver. –Me gustas –No le di ni siquiera tiempo de que lo asimile, pues me le eche encima besándolo._

_Al inicio empecé suave para luego hacer los famosos besos franceses. Su cara mostraba desconcierto, y estaba bastante sonrojado. Sujete su nuca para profundizar el contacto. Y seguí con el beso pues no vi muestras de que intentase alejarse de mí, incluso ya hasta había cerrado sus parpados. Pero tuve que separarme por la falta de aire. Yo solo me quede en silencio. No sabía queme fuese a decir o que me haría._

_-Yo… -Decidí en ser el primero en hablar, pero no sabía que decir._

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo? –Fue lo único que me dijo. Lo mire con reproche –Eres muy lento –Eso si me enfado_

_-Tú no eres tan rápido como insinúas –Le regrese._

_-¿Quieres que te lo muestre? –Y en su mirada se reflejaba la picardía pura._

_-No… -Conteste simplemente y su cara reflejo enfado –YO te voy a demostrar lo rápido que puedo ser –Y entonces el de la mirada con picardía ya era otro._

**Xx**** Fin Del Flash Back Xx**

Debo confesar que esa no fue la confesión más romántica del mundo, lo admito. Pero yo les dije que no era un experto en el amor ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué le dijese un poema y actuase tan afeminadamente posible? Ese no soy yo.

Aunque siempre le hacía saber lo mucho que le quería, en especial cuando nos entregábamos mutuamente. Todavía puedo recordar sus besos. Sus caricias. La forma en la que decía mi nombre…

**Xx Flash Back Xx**

_-Z-Zeo… -Susurra mi nombre al sentir mis besos en su abdomen._

_-Shhh… ¿Acaso quieres que nos oigan? –Le hable con una voz que casi nunca uso. Mientras cada vez iba descendiendo y acercándome _

_Retire completamente su camisa, arrojándola alguna parte de la habitación. Ahora estaba más concentrado en retirarle el pantalón. Mis movimientos eran algo torpes, pues debo confesar que soy nuevo en esto._

_Nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Y apenas y uno sabe como se hace gracias a la pornografía, que cree mi papá que bien guardada la tiene. Pero eso no viene a lo que hago. Conseguí desabrocharle el pantalón y dejo expuesto aquel pedazo de carne sensible y bastante excitada por mis caricias._

_Me detuve un momento para mirarlo antes de metérmelo enteramente a la boca. Ante las succiones que ejercía en su miembro, Oliver para acallar sus gemidos se cubría la boca, pero era inútil, porque yo los escuchaba a la perfección._

_En poco tiempo deje de atender su miembro con mis labios, ahora venía la mejor o peor parte, depende desde el punto de vista. Mi rostro volvió a estar frente suyo, miraba sus facciones. Estaba completamente sonrojado y que decir de su respiración entre cortada. _

_Como me había desecho de sus últimas prendas, simplemente yo me deshago igual de la mía, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Besé sus labios con algo de salvajismo, pero que transmitía todo lo que sentía por él, porque ese beso no era más que mera distracción para colocar al primer intruso dentro de su entrada._

_Un quejido iba a brotar de sus labios de no ser que yo lo ahogue. Continuaba besándole para entonces meter el segundo dedo y ya notando que se iba acostumbrando metía al tercero, con el cual comencé a mover en el interior de Oliver de forma circular._

_-Z-Zeo…. Me… me duele –Me dijo con voz lastimera en cuanto libere sus labios de los míos._

_-Ya… pronto pasara, lo prometo –Y le bese la frente._

_No estaba muy seguro de cuanto le dolería esto. Pero puedo darme a la idea de que mucho. Sujeto con firmeza sus caderas y de una estocada me adentre a él. Sabía que de hacerlo lento le habría dolido más, aunque igual, no se salva del dolor._

_-¡Agh! ¡Zeo! –Gimió mi nombre. Y en ese preciso momento di mi primera embestida._

_El ritmo que ejercí era bastante lento, quería ir calmado, no tenía prisa, además de que quería que se acostumbrara a sentirme dentro suyo. Aunque me queda mucho tiempo para hacer eso._

_-¡Zeoo! –Siguió gimiendo mi nombre y mis embestidas aumentaban de velocidad -¡Duele!... ¡Para! ¡Por favor! –Me suplicaba. Pero eso solo hacía que continuara más y más rápido._

_-Tranquilo… te digo que pronto pasara –Y casi como por arte de magia, sus gemidos dejaron de ser lastimeros. Sus expresiones faciales eran de puro placer y eso me dio la señal de que podía todavía ejercer más velocidad de la que ya estaba llevando._

_Seguí embistiéndolo y para todavía hacerle sentir más placer, tome su miembro con una de mis manos libres y empecé a estimularlo con movimientos de arriba abajo. Faltaba poco para que ambos llegásemos al clímax. _

_-¡Agh!... ya… ya no puedo más… -Me dijo Oliver. Ya estaba apunto de llegar al clímax. _

_-Espera… -Le pedí mientras daba una última embestida y me derramaba en su interior y el en mi mano._

_Espere un poco antes de salir completamente de él y recostarme a su lado._

_-Te amo… -Le susurre mientras lo aprisionaba entre mis brazos._

_-Yo también te amo… -Me contesto cayendo en brazos de Morfeo y yo también._

**Xx**** Fin del Flash Back Xx**

Solo les diré que desde aquel día fuimos novios. Si fuimos, todavía no revelo cual es el verdadero problema de todo eso. Como recordaran. Yo solo estaba en Francia por mi padre. Cabe mencionar que mi estancia ahí no fue para nada larga. Solo un mes. Tres semanas. Fue tan poco tiempo…

Cuando llego el momento de partir dos días antes rompí con él. Le dije que era lo mejor. Que sufriría menos. No lo entendió y jamás volvió hablarme. Pensé al menos que antes de partir lo vería en el aeropuerto pero el jamás llego. Lo sentí como una punzada a mi corazón. Pero me lo merecía. Yo había partido en trozos el suyo.

Ahora no puede salir de mi cabeza. No ahí día que no piense en lo estupido que fui al pensar que lo nuestro a distancia no funcionaría. Existen los teléfonos. Existe la computadora, incluso podía intentar visitarlo de vez en cuando. Pero no lo pensé.

Pero ahora que he heredado la compañía, por la repentina muerte de mi padre, me han mandado a Francia de nuevo. Esperando ciegamente en volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que lamento haberme separado de él. Solo espero que me llegue a perdonar.

**FIN**

**¿O Inicio?**

**Notas finales:**

Jeje n.nU yo adverti que era pareja rara, MUY rara, pero jeje soy toda una experta para las parejas raras xD, espero te guste Claud-chan n.n ¡Te lo hice con mucho cariño O! no tengo nada más que decir n.n

Atte: Ed n.n


End file.
